Parti Unité
Light Blue|Seats1 Title = National Assembly Members|Seats1 = |Seats2 Title = Canton Governorships|Seats2 = |Seats3 Title = Cabinet Positions|Seats3 = |Website = www.PIN.rl|party_logo = |Leader = N/A|Deputy Leader = N/A|Presidential Canidate = N/A|Last Convention = Parti Unité 4126 Convention }} The Unity Party (formerly Parti de l'Impératrice Noire) was a centre-right political party in Rildanor which emerged in June 4104. It discontinued in 4127. History Founding (June 4104 - December 4107) The party was founded by Katrine D'Hapsier in June 4104 due to unrest over the dominance of two political parties in Rildanor. The local people wanted an alternative, and so D'Hapsier saw it as an opportunity to gain political power and 'revive Rildanor', as she said in an interview in November 4106. As the party was barely known, it got few votes and no seats in the 4105 election. The party continued to grow in support - and eventually the party grew to a great size by the time the next election came along. First Success (December 4107 - December 4109) The party's more capitalist approach was welcomed after the main conservative party started to lose support. The party soon became fairly powerful in the north, winning mayoral and local elections throughout the north and west. In the general election of December 4107, there was considerable rise in support for the party, becoming the second largest and getting 22 seats with 2 canton governorships. This made them the official opposition, and a major party of government. Early Presidency (December 4109 - December 4111) The party became more openly socially conservative as it went on, and this split public opinion. Many opponents of the party labelled it 'authoritarian' and even 'fascist' in some instances. Others supported this ideology. In the next general election, in 4109, the party scored a major upset in ousting the long-term President and installing Katrine D'Hapsier as President, a position she in fact held until December 4113. Her 4-year presidency was a time of change in Rildanor, as new parties and ideologies emerged. Later Presidency (December 4111 - December 4113) After suffering a minor decrease in seats in 4111, the party started more community outreach, often reading carefully through polls and commissioning many new ones. A sizeable group of pollsters was gathered under the party's research team. A national assembly member named Izzi Ami, who was decried commonly as an Ahmadiphobe, came up with the idea of forming an international body for nationalist parties, which she would begin work on as the party leader's main assistant. A Decline (December 4113 - December 4115) After a disappointing election result in which the party lost the presidency and came down 5 seats, Katrine D'Hapsier left the party leadership and later left her seat in the national assembly. She was replaced internally by Izzi Ami. Izzi Ami was quick to try to pander to the public, which worked at first and made the party fairly popular. By later 4115, people had started to act negatively as the party politically moved and new parties with similar policies rose. Infighting (December 4115 - December 4117) in 4116 in the National Assembly]] Izzi Ami quickly resigned and left the party to lead her international group. Claudette Auguste rose stunningly, and from being little known gained the party leadership and cleansed the old 'anti-Ahmadi' far-right. She soon appointed younger, newer party members to powerful positions. The party shifted focus to policy and proposed several bills in the assembly. Popular support increased slowly. As the party moved towards the centre under Auguste, some of the polarisation disappeared. Auguste's Plan (December 4117 - December 4119) After a successful election in which 4 seat were gained, Auguste rose in popularity and was seen as being able to do the hardest job in Rildanor politics - to reverse the Black Empress' decline. She began to push the party to become more politically visual, and organised a giant convention. The party unites with the Front National and a left-wing party and formed a government, proposing new budgets and tax laws. It was the party's first time in government, and it further increased the party's adoration of Auguste. The party held the it's Convention and selected Philomène Nicollier to run for President. Soon after proposing a bill to institute the monarchy, the Parti Libéral railed against the idea, and halted it. The debate flared up controversy, and eventually led to personal blows being traded on the eve of the election. Near-Collapse (December 4119 - December 4121) The election of 4119 saw the PIN get obliterated by almost every measure. Nearly halving in seats, losing more than half in Niraldonne, coming 6th in the Presidential election - and most painfully, losing their leader as she was defeated by a Travailleurs Radicaux candidate. Another convention was planned for 4120, which was planned to be a major overhaul of party establishment. The extreme-right of the party swept the board at the convention, and pushed out plenty of incumbents. Led by Charlène Beaux, the party was transformed into an extreme-right party. Her supporters won big in the party's Convention. Beaux pushed the party to the most extreme right, wanting public executions and laws 'to protect whites'. This only furthered problems with the Liberals, and led to more and more disagreement. To some extent, the party was thus written off - though it became fairly policy driven by 4121. Leftward shift (December 4121 - December 4123) After middling success in the 4121 election, Beaux said she was determined to remain party leader at her constituency results. Less than 5 hours later, she was stabbed to death in Labonne. After her shocking death, the party threw together an emergency Convention. Zoé Crevier was elected party leader, and Haydée Bouchard won the party nomination for President. Both were centrists and wanted to move the party towards the centre. Crevier wanted the party to focus more on policy, so proposed several bills and engaged in debates with the new Liberal Party leader. She still supported some of the right-wing positions of Beaux, but did move to the left. However, this did not work well. Collapse (December 4123 - December 4125) Totally in disarray after the disastrous results in 4123 where the party went down to only 4 seats, the party organised their next Convention in private, and made the media stay away as it took place. It revealed deep divisions in the party. The party re-emerged with a new name and had became a centrist to centre-right party. Sandra Blaise, the new party leader, organised a large strategic key-change for the party, and used previous and non-Rildanor centrist parties as a model. The party tried to unite with centre-left parties to create tax measures to deplete the national deficit, which did not work. Blaise was particularly critical of socially left-wing policies including legalising incest. Blaise (December 4125 - December 4127) In the 4125 election, Blaise led the party to success and doubled their seat tally. She made the party more popular and the party began to negotiate a cabinet deal. None of these deals worked out, and one cabinet proposed included all parties but the PU. Sandra Blaise was infuriated by this. In the 4127 election, results were so disastrous that the party chose to discontinue. Rather than hold a leadership contest, as Blaise suggested, the party's leadership chose to dissolve the party after years of no success. Elections Presidential Elections National Assembly Election Category:Political parties in Rildanor|}|}